Mending Agony
by Z o d i a c 2 2 3
Summary: [Pairning SasuSaku] Just another pure fun lemon. May edit and put into a chapter fanfic later on.


**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto or it's characters Sasuke and Sakura. Masashi Kishimoto owns them.

**Warning** - This fanfic contains very mature content and language that only mature people should read. If you can't handle sexual things then DON'T READ!

**Description** – What can i say? This was the first ever lemon i wrote. Though I'm not sure there is anything special to it. Not much different from others. The characters are a bit out of character too since it was my first time writing a lemon or even a FanFic. oo Please be easy on critiquing it. Also enjoy and review please!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**D o o r** swung shut and locked with a hushed slam when caught by a tan hued hand on its adventure to closing. The hand still clung to the cool metal doorknob, as a body was crammed up against the wooden door. Hands that dangling limply by Sasuke's side slowly were elevated up to curl around the seducing and perfect shape of Sakura's hips. Hauling Sakura in closer with his gentle grip he lined their hips up so they directly touch on another. Slight friction was currently evolving in the midst of their hips. Sasuke and Sakura's hipbones were smashed together, and this made a chilling sensation chime up and down Sakura's backbone. Her lower area soon came to feel a stiff part of Sasuke a quiver fled from her when she rolled her hips to feel is deeper. Though he was not fully erect she could still feel him. Sakura never knew Sasuke could be aroused so easily. He never took interest in this before, but always used to hide and ignore his hormones. Now maybe he felt comfortable enough to let lose and not fear to have some sexual related fun with her. Emerald pools gawked down where their hips meet, Sakura let out a muffled sigh, and soon it turned into a snappy grunt as Sasuke jerked his hips forward, this behavior drug out a single staccato breath from Sakura. The medic-nin squished her voids closed, letting her eyelids flap shut. She faintly re opened her eyes and her gaze wandered up to meet Sasuke's swarthy contaminated stare which was looking down towards were the silver hued zipper laid on her wine colored vest. Wine colored attire was her trademark.

**S a s u k e ' s** hands then left from being clasped on her hips and roamed around to the surface of her lower back. Coiling around their new location palms of his hands were pressed tenderly along her flushed skin. Reaction to feeling his serrated and course hands on her cared for back tissue Sakura arched her back to the Uchiha's press, and tilted her head back slightly tipping her stare upward. A shivering moan was decoyed from her as Sasuke pressed each and every finger, one by one along her lower back. A shockwave of electricity based sensation traveled once more along the route of her spine. Sasuke's hands stroked the perimeter of her lower back while Sakura just soaked up his touch. She couldn't believe Sasuke could possibly be feeling her up. It never seemed reachable. This made Sakura jerk forward and tap into Sasuke. Moving her own hands up and away from her side she placed them softly on his half hidden chest. Sasuke's ivory washed shirt flapped open vaguely on both side leaving some of his firm chest touchable. Sasuke smirked and looked down at the pink haired kunoichi who now began to feel ambitious. Taking this as an opportunity to lift up her shirt Sasuke slipped the tips of his fingers beneath the fabric and tenderly fondled with the ends of her shirt.

**C l e n c h i n g** tightly to his chest in reaction to her shirt being played with Sakura let her hand drop over the edges of his shirt and land down at the rim of his pants. They stopped and landed there pausing for seconds and following through with tracing their route to the seam. However there was a blockade in the way of them being removed or even unbutton his pants. That unfashionable mauve tie she cursed it, not only was it now in her way but it made him look like a man whore. It was fastened around his waist as a holder for his Katana laid over them. Biting her lip she wondered if it would be worthwhile trying to fiddle with it her self or ask him to undo it. She finally just decided to leave the job for her self and let Sasuke finish up his own plot. Fingers aimlessly wandered over to the violet tie and soon got to work on removing it from him and tossing it off to the side.

**D u r i n g **the time Sakura fiddled with his belt Sasuke almost was done accomplishing his own task, removing her shirt from her. This caused her to stop her own movements as she felt the fabric bunch at her shoulder blades and make it harder on her part to move. She groaned and gave a circular motion with her shoulders as she followed through with slipping out of her crimson tinged vest. Holding her shirt in his hands Sasuke flung it away letting it float down and land on top of the purple rope that was normally tied around his waist. Cool air nipped fiercely at Sakura's flesh. Her whole upper torso was now vulnerable to the chilly climate of the room. Letting out a refrigerated puff of air Sakura re gained her self. Her breasts were not as big as some but she hopped that was not going to make Sasuke think twice about having sexual contact with her. She hoped her appearance would not make him back out. It was all too arousing that if he backed out now she could not imagine the torment it would put her through. She forever dreamed for this day, a day that would earn her some acknowledgement from Sasuke. Sakura did not know much about what Sasuke sought for in a girl, as it was never visible with him. He never showed any interest in any type of girl.

**S h a k i n g** for a few moments she let her brain send commands to once more continue back to stripping Sasuke clear of his pants. Fingers darted back to them and shifted around until they were able to unsnap the button that held the two sides together. Pulling them apart and down she helped them slip down by his knees. She smirked and looked up at him hoping to capture his expression. Though as intended, when looking at Sasuke he bared no true sentiment. As she was almost going to flash her gaze away she caught Sasuke giving off a sneer. Was it not wonderful knowing he sneered without his pants on? Nah it was rather odd considering it was Sasuke she stripped them from but nonetheless she found his expression playful and it was good enough for her. Her head was tipped back up and looked at him with a questioning look in her eye, but her eyes held a gleam to them. She tugged his pants the rest of the way off for him and tossed them off in no particular direction. Sakura having her shirt snatched away exposing her under layer of fishnet garments and her bra that blended in nicely with the fishnets and the dark tint of the room. Sasuke had his pants removed from him and was left only adorned in his boxers.

**B u r y i n g** his face into the depths between her collarbone and tip of her shoulder Sasuke gritted his teeth together, both arms loomed back down and around to her lower back and squeezed her in close. Holding her against him with a tight grasp he spat out from between his teeth that were sown together in a course voice, **"Let's just get this over with…"** What he longed to have end was the long process of them both having to get rid of one another's clothes. Sakura plastered a surprised look on her face after she was done intently listening to his muted words that seeped out from his voice box with his face being tilted into her shoulder and collarbone. She had been commanded to get it done, and Sasuke sounded dead set on what he wanted.

**A t t e n d i n g** to his wish she once more had her hand meander down and grip onto his boxers to drag them down and uncover the body part of a male she had yet to see with her eyes that were still virgin to that male body part. Hastily bolting forward Sasuke bumped Sakura backwards pushing her backwards into the edge of the bed that was positioned some of a length behind them. Being caught of guard Sasuke's heart was injected with energy making his heart beat pick up its rhythm when Sakura rushed forward and clung onto his lips with her own. Giving a quick suck with her own lips to his. Her jowl moved up and down and shortly Sasuke caught on and joined in on their lip lock. Embracing onto him tighter Sakura let her tongue rise up and over her own lip and peck away at Sasuke's lower lip. Why was she always the one who had to make the move? Always having to be so daring while Sasuke just sat back and enjoyed the fun, she wished sometime soon he would give his own addition to it all. But that would not nag her to stop what she was doing she would continue anyways.

**S o o n** Sakura's tongue was granted access to enter his mouth. Sasuke then went forward with his own tongue. Before hers could go about making the first flick his tongue gave hers the sudden connection of his flicking hers vigorously. This made Sakura's tense a little and when she gave his tongue back a tap of her own she caught a pleasurable moan that was emitted from Sasuke. One hand let go of her lower back and climbed up her side. Eventually she felt her bra strap's clasp come undone. Her cleavage falling free from the container they were held neatly in. This was not like Sasuke to find him self being lost in these games with a girl. Though one had to have these urges at times and even if it was with Sakura he found it nothing more but pure delight. She was doing a good job entertaining him and for that he would try to give her back enough to pay for what she had already gave him.

**T o u c h** of his lips brushing her skin barely came to connecting as his lips moved aimlessly over her breasts. Hand came to cup her breast and push it up a little. Sakura took in a gasp of air through her nasal passages. Palm of his hand spread out and his thumb casually was laid along her nipple. Their lips connected again and Sasuke kissed her harsh and deep. Pulling away she broke the union they had between their lips and she slanted her head back and made her back once more arch. She tried her best to gather air she had been depraved off during their kiss she hauled in many breaths of air before she found the will and energy to speak even if all it was… was his simple name. **"Oh…Sasuke-kun."** It flowed out in more of a whisper then she had thought it would, being almost inaudible.

**C o l l a p s i n g** backward Sasuke tipped her over enough at the waist that they feel down and onto the bed together. After touching the side of the bed with the back of her knees it also made her bend and be capable of falling. Catching his fall Sasuke let his elbows and forearms fall into the bed. Looking up at Sasuke Sakura caught sight of his raven hued tresses dangling in an unorderly fashion across his facial features. She lifted a finger to drag them out of the way and once more make his handsome identity complete. Sasuke then felt a tug down around his lower area; Sakura had snuck her hand down there and now had detached his boxers. An almost silent heh escaped from Sasuke's lips as he watched how eager she was to remove them from him. They were fully off now. Sasuke had never thought about being naked in the sight of someone else before but there was no longer time to think of that for he was, and in front of the female who had had a crush on him since their days in ninja school many years ago.

**S a k u r a** could not believe she had accomplished this being in such antics with Sasuke Uchiha someone she had dreamed of at least even getting a hug from so many years ago but now she was playing with him even more then she had dreamed of. Though she desired it she thought it would have always been too far from her reach, only her wildest dreams and day dreaming ever. Feeling her own body move on its own will she started to fondle with Sasuke's lower area. What was she doing? Even if she wished for this she never thought of her self-committing such an act. She could not stop her self it seemed feeble. A soft grunt was baited from Sasuke while she touched his male body part. It seemed to her she had Sasuke feeding from the palm of her hand. It never dawned on her he could have been so sexually attracted. With each squeeze and brush she gave his cock he grew more erect. Eventually ending up hard and stiff in her hands.

**J u s t** then Sasuke lost him self as he let his hands flow down and drag off Sakura's skirt, her slender thighs. Sakura pressed her hips up to come to touch erect cock; it was a natural reaction to being left with out her skirt on. Positioned down by her lower area and touching it just started to beg her sex organs to grow wet.. A knot began to form in her stomach as she yearned for something to dig into her depths and slid on through her passage way. The grinding of their two body parts together made Sakura anxious for them to reach their climax. Suddenly she realized that would mean having to lose her virginity…but it would be all right losing it to Sasuke she kept repeating to her self. After all he was whom she wanted to lose it to.

**L e a n i n g** over Sakura Sasuke stared down at her, it felt odd as he still had his whole upper clothing on and his arm guards…while Sakura was held captive under him with nothing more but her underwear on. Sasuke wanted to irk a brow at how much Sakura seemed to be enjoying this…but that would make it odd for the mood that was prospering. Steadily pulling him self away from her he was immediately pulled directly back down to face Sakura as she got a snug grip on the end of his shirts material. Puling both side of his shirt in opposite directions Sakura was shortly able to free him from his shirt. Shrugging Sasuke helped his shirt limply slid off the tips of his shoulder the material ended up down by his elbows and upper arms. While jerking the rest of the shirt free from him she played with the buckles that held his arm guards together, and shortly un snapped them letting them fall off as she pulled his shirt off.

**A** pile of clothing laid off in the distance consisting off everything now…except for Sakura's underwear. Fingers slithered through Sakura's fuchsia colored chains; they were moist but not as much as they could have been. Inclining over and letting his pate plummet down and stop a few inches away from her his lips lay in almost touching distance of her, teasing Sakura. She twisted beneath him for a few second and then tried to find the right position and strength to reach up and give a short peck to his neck. Sasuke carted his neck away from the greeting but she came to connect with his neck anyway. Her tongue slide out and mauled the side of his neck. Placing a wet pat on his dry and fine finished flesh. Sasuke bit his own tongue and kept a moan captive, he did not want to release one as much as he was being tempted to.

**F i d d l i n g** with her ribbons his hand snaked down her uncovered body and come down the middle of her flat stomach. Sasuke never really paid attention to how well built a female's body was, or if it was attractive but Sakura seemed to have a fine conformation. She was almost strictly built of muscle and her silhouette was carved with an admirable form. Hand swept further down till he reached were her underwear laid. Sakura's lithe form moved some beneath him as she was not too enthusiastic about the idea of having to have her whole true stature visible…but it had to be done. Granted they could never truly become close or have done it properly if she did not allow him to fully strip her down.

**H e r** chest heaved out and an eerie puff of air retreated from her lungs as she tried to calm her self while Sasuke's hand lurked between their two bodies and was just now unwrapping her underwear from being clamped down to her lower area. Hips rose again as she felt the cool air hit the last area that had not been divulged to the cool squall. A gentle tap of his cock hit her opening. Eyes closed to the warm touch that heated her special area. Elevating him self to a better upright arrangement Sasuke located him self into a proper position so Sakura could receive him better when he entered. Then he buckled forward. Sakura almost wailed as she was acquainted to the sensation of his cock plowing through her. She slung her arms around the back of his neck trying to find an antidote to relieve her from her first few moments of pain.

**P a i n**. Was usually unknown to a shinobi they were clearly told to never show emotion. To never show they cared for one another but right now it was really hard to try and hold that back. His cock was pushed all the way through till she felt crammed full. Then it was brought out leaving her empty again and she breathed in and out re gaining her self and trying to calm down her nerves. Plunging back forward Sasuke let his tool penetrate through her again, shoving its way through deliberately. He did not care how comfortable Sakura was. He just focused on sliding in and out of her. Each thrust became quicker and filled with more speed, and each moved him inside of her further. A few more times plowing his way through and reeling him self back out soon left him realizing he had broke her barrier, the barrier that dubbed her a virgin. Sakura let out a yelp wrapped with pleasure as she felt her wall burst and grant him access.

**A n** arousing ache flourished inside her. Making her stomach tighten. The pace Sasuke moved in and out of her slowed down, for him to try and catch his breath. Fingers compressed down securely to the back of his neck. She wanted to ask him to stop, to at least ask him to take into consideration she was going through mild pain. But she thought if she just kept her mouth shut it might be for the best. Leisurely the pain was warded off and turned into pleasure. It vanished and left her wishing for more. With each slid Sasuke made the journey complete. Pulling his way out of her with retracting his hips and then falling forward, quickly blame until his full extension was buried inside her. Another tingling impression fled through her with each time their hips touched it was all just too satisfying she never considered anguish would slowly fade to a vivid memory and leave her under the rule of pleasure. Whimpering beneath him with erratic breaths she felt her climax coming. Her insides tightened around his tool as it skidded through her. Rough and intense friction flourished in her. She felt dizzy and overwhelmed but didn't care and kept aching for more. Sasuke's force rocked them back and forth and her nails raked the surface of his back. The pleasure finally made it to its up most rule. It would all end soon. The pleasure seizing to exist and he would any time now leave her vacant. Both yearned for it to continue but both knew it could not last forever.

**S a s u k e **continued on with passing in and out of her and he propelled into her again and let him self-stay there for several seconds, while one hand dug under her and help rise her hips up and brought her in closer to him. Her hips were forced up against his and her female organs were forced to take and hold of it all. She squirmed under him a minute amount as he had her pinned down beneath him, so she was not competent of doing too much movement. Once more Sasuke cupped the breast of Sakura and drug another moan from her filled with delight and she reached up to let her hand form to the side of his jaw and cheek and bring him down to have their lips attach again. She slipped her tongue gently again and they kissed for a few seconds before Sasuke broke the passionate game.

**A** few more rams into her and he brought him self out leaving her vacant and unoccupied again, and left it that way. They both heaved in breaths of air as they tried to capture their senses again and realize what they had done. Sakura's gaze loomed over to Sasuke's as she locked eye contact with him. Laying there numb and almost unable to move, the will for her to try and move had left. Though some strength still remained in her lips, as she was able to produce a line of words to him that only consisted of 3 words. **"I love you."** This made Sasuke toss and turns over to face her more as he only moved to place a hand over her lips and hush her, cutting off any more speech. Sasuke was not a fan of passionate words or trying to confess stuff to someone her actions and just doing what she did with him was enough to clearly show she loved him. Actions always spoke louder then words**. "I know Sakura…" **She felt relieve to hear him answer back after cutting her off so suddenly and by smothering a hand over her lips. Sasuke's monotonous pools closed and he no longer took in sight of anything.


End file.
